Ea Yuki
Ea Yuki (結城 絵亜, ゆうきえあ Yūki Ea) is a supporting female character in S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. She is Daigo Seko's childhood friend and regularly helps him and Yurina in battling the monsters that come to life from the Encircled Grimzelia game. Appearance Ea is a petite teenage girl with short pinkish-auburn hair. She usually wears a skirt along with a frilly lace tie neck blouse, a corset, and boots. She is almost always seen with a ribbon in her hair. Her attire also changes depending on what S Rare weapon she has equipped when assisting Daigo through Grimzelia's friend support. Pure Sword: Ea's default S Rare gear, which consists of a white dress with blue frills, short pants, boots, shoulder flaps, a large ribbon on her back, and a bow on her chest. She also keeps the ribbon on her head, which is now adorned with an ornament. Ludra's Staff: Ea's default S Rare staff gear. While using it, she adorns a darkly-hued outfit consisting of a long frilly dress, shin-high boots, short pants, dark sleeves, and a pointed hat resembling a witch's hat. Personality Ea is an innocent, kind-hearted, and somewhat naive girl who cares deeply for her friends. She is also somewhat emotionally vulnerable, as seen when she ran off in tears after Daigo mocked her for her affluence. Despite her inexperience in combat, she is very brave and will not hesitate to help Yurina in battling Grimzelia monsters. Plot Yurina Appears On a typical morning, Ea comes to her childhood friend Daigo Seko's house to have breakfast wit h him and his sister, Nonoka Seko. Later, as Ea and Daigo walk to school, she asks him to play a smart phone game called Encircled Grimzelia that she herself has been playing. However, Daigo strongly refuses and ends up hurting Ea's feelings, causing her to run off in tears.Sometime later, Ea is possessed by the monster Mad Golem, which comes to life from Encircled Grimzelia. When Daigo comes over to her house, the possessed Ea pulls him inside and attempts to seduce him before the Mad Golem emerges from her mouth, leaving her body comatose. Daigo and Yurina battle the Mad Golem and ultimately defeat it, freeing Ea from its control. Ea remains temporarily unconscious, but otherwise unharmed from the experience and has no memory of her possession. Ea Joins Ea eventually discovers Yurina's existence after barging in on her when she attempts to use the bathroom. After an awkward exchange, Daigo and Yurina explain the situation to her and Ea is immediately captivated and curious about Daigo's phone and Yurina herself. During their conversation, Ea reveals she is at a much higher level than Daigo and agrees to help raise Yurina's level however she can. After Daigo leaves for work, Ea and Yurina follow him and Ea gets the idea to add Yurina as a friend support for her own copy of Grimzelia. The experiment ends disastrously as Yurina ends up destroying a portion of the store. Later, Daigo pries Ea about her memory loss and she explains that the last thing she remembered was performing a draw in Grimzelia. She demonstrates by performing an actual draw, which results in another monster coming to life; the Poison Nepenthes. Ea is immediat ely grabbed by the monster as it tries to possess her, but is rescued by Yurina. As a result though, Yurina herself is grabbed and swallowed by the monster. In order to rescue Yurina, Ea gets the idea for Daigo to summon her own Yurina as a friend support. Daigo does so, but, surprisingly, rather than another Yurina appearing, Ea herself is transformed, donning S Rare gear. Ea is flustered by the turn of events, but quickly proves she is capable of battling the Poison Nepenthes. However, Ea's lack of battle experience is evident as she ends up damaging the store further and the Nepenthes manages to grab her. Ea allows the monster to swallow her and, after grabbing hold of Yurina, delivers a powerful strike with her sword, destroying the Poison Nepenthes and freeing them both. Afterwards, the three clean up the store and Ea reveals that, although she has dozens of S Rare weapons, she has never once spent money on the game, apparently accumulating them through sheer luck. Eternal Wind Joins Having joined Daigo and Yurina in their quest to defeat Grimzelia monsters, Ea goes out with them one evening and summons another monster from her phone; this time a ghost monster. After Yurina fails to attack the monster, Ea points out that she is at a disadvantage due to her weapon type. Ea then tells Daigo to summon her as a friend support and she equips the Ludra's Staff. However, she immediately trips and is caught by the monster and has to be rescued by Yurina. Afterwards, Ea and the others discuss the possibility of recruiting more Grimzelia players to help them, particularly the high-ranked player Eternal Wind, whom Ea agrees to contact. At school the next day, Ea tells Daigo she still has not heard back from Eternal Wind, upon which her and Daigo's phones are apprehended by Haruka Nanao, the strict, but revered class president. A few days later, Ea and Daigo have still been unable to recruit a friend due to Haruka continuing to take their phones away. Later that evening, Ea goes out with Daigo and Yurina to fight more Grimzelia monsters. The trio summon the monster Absorber and fight it while, unbeknownst to them, Haruka observes them. Ea is grabbed by the Absorber, which begins to drain her HP, but Ea takes advantage of her close proximity to destroy the monster with one swing of her sword. The group are then approached by a girl in a one-piece swimsuit who turns out to be possessed by a Grimzelia monster; the Mecha Scorpio. Daigo tries to summon Ea as a friend support again, but she explains that he can only summon her once per day. As the monster attacks Yurina, Ea and Daigo try everything they can think of to power her up, but are seemingly left with no options, with Ea lamenting that Daigo does not have another friend to summon. Just then, Daigo receives a friend request from Eternal Wind and, after Ea persuades him to do so, he summons her. Eternal Wind suddenly appears and Ea, not recognizing her as Haruka, is thrilled to see her in person. After Eternal Wind quickly defeats the monster, Ea vehemently expresses her admiration for her and is completely starstruck. However, after Ea points out that she will be able to see her real face soon, Eternal Wind (actually Haruka and not wanting to reveal her true identity) takes her leave of them. The next day at school, Ea meets with Daigo to discuss the situation with Eternal Wind and Grimzelia. However, they are interrupted by Rikoha, which ultimately results in an awkward exchange with Haruka. Yurina's Despair and Daigo's Transformation At Yurina's insistence, Ea agrees to have an unscheduled meetup with her and Daigo to train Yurina some more. They summon a new relatively weak monster called Muscargot, but, although Yurina tries to defeat it, the monster blocks her attack with its shells. The monster then sprays Ea with digestive acids, paralyzing and dissolving. The monster then climbs on top of Ea as it apparently attempts to devour her. Ea is saved, however, when Daigo summons Eternal Wind, who quickly defeats the monster. Ea gets back on her feet, but feels strange as her stomach feels heavy. However, she and the others dismiss it as her just needing rest as they head back home. Early the next morning, Ea becomes possessed by the Muscargot, which turns out to be a slug, which is using its Parasite skill to leech off her HP. The possessed Ea breaks into Daigo's home and the slug detaches from her, seeking to drain Eternal Wind's HP instead. Ea falls unconscious and is tended to by Daigo. She soon awakens and, seeing that Yurina and Eternal Wind are struggling against the slug (which has multiplied into several slugs), tells Daigo to use his second smart phone. After Daigo uses the smart phone to friend summon himself (turning into a girl in the process), Ea expresses her adoration for his new form and also explains to Yurina how he was able to achieve an incredibly rare Grimzelia gear by constantly reinstalling the game. After Daigo and Yurina defeat the slugs and Yurina apologizes to Ea for putting her through so much trouble, Ea happily declares her intent to continue to fight alongside them. The group then share an awkward moment as Daigo partially changes back, becoming male again, but still in female clothing. During a Skype meeting with Daigo and Eternal Wind, Ea suggests that they inform the creators of Grimzelia about the monsters that are coming to life. However, Eternal Wind disagrees, as the creators of Grimzelia may be the ones behind it. Ea and Daigo then overhear Eternal's cat and learn that its name is Storm, which impresses Ea. Ea also remarks that she is glad Eternal Wind really is a girl, considering what happened with Daigo. The Snow Girl A short time later, Ea informs Eternal Wind that she, Daigo, and Yurina plan to go on a weekend trip and assumes that Eternal will not want to go to keep her identity secret. Later, at Daigo's house, Yurina tries on a strawberry-themed S Rare outfit, which Ea finds adorable. A flashback shows that Ea had informed Daigo about a special Grimzelia bonus that quadrupled the S Rare gear drop rates (though he still he ended up having to draw 19 times). Ea confirms that Eternal Wind declined her invitation to attend and the trio head off. They first go to a game center, where Ea wishes to win a giant stuffed Yurina doll from a claw crane machine. After an hour of trying, Ea still has not won the Yurina doll, but Yurina herself wins it on the first try. After claiming their prize, the group go to a Zakka store and then an ice cream parlor, which is running a promotion for "hot guys". Ea volunteers Daigo for the promotion and he is led into the backroom. Soon, Ea and Yurina go into the back and see that Daigo has been frozen solid and Haruka is facing down a group of Snow-Men. Seeing Daigo's phone, Ea and Yurina decide to call Eternal Wind for backup (prompting Haruka to hide as she transforms). The three battle and defeat the Snow-Men, but Yuki-Onna appears and Freezes Yurina. Ea and Haruka try to escape, but Yuki-Onna catches and freezes Ea as well. Ea is left incapacitated for the rest of the fight and is nearly killed by two Snow-Men, but she is saved by Eternal Wind and Daigo who was thawed out. Afterwards, Ea and the others, still unaware that Haruka is Eternal Wind, meet up with her and explain that they are heroes due to the Grimzelia game. After Haruka inquires about it, they also explain that they went to the mall without Eternal Wind because they wanted to buy some surprise gifts for her. A Trip to the Beach With summer upon them, Ea tells Daigo and Haruka that they should all go on a trip to the beach. However, Daigo and Haruka are exhausted from staying up late and more preoccupied with the Grimzelia monsters. Ea explains that going to the beach would actually be a good way to track down the monsters since the girls they possess always wear one piece school swimsuits. Daigo and Haruka agree to her plan and Ami and Rikoha decide to tag along as well. At the beach, Ea and the others begin to have fun, but quickly run into trouble when Haruka faints. Ea and the others attempt to revive and Daigo accuses Ami of being a monster due to her swimsuit and her drawing a picture of the suffering Haruka. However, Ea and the others explains to Daigo that Ami has always tended to wear her school swimsuit and she simply has a fetish for suffering girls. Ea, Daigo, and Yurina then begin to look for Grimzelia and eventually discover three small girls in school swimsuits. After the girls dive into the water, Yurina tries to rescue them, but is dragged down with Daigo going after her. Once Daigo reemerges, he explains to Ea that the girls were, indeed, monsters, but he too is dragged down into the ocean. By using friend support on Daigo's sub-account phone, Ea is able to save Daigo, summoning him to her side and also transforming him into his female form. Daigo dives back under the water to rescue Yurina and Ea chases after him, but is stopped by Eternal Wind, who warns her that the monsters are very strong. The two then devise a plan to get Daigo's phones to him and equip a variety of weapons to fight the monsters. As the two dive into the ocean, they find that Daigo is locked in combat with the three monsters. However, two of the monster break away and one of them, a ghost type monster, attacks Ea. Although Ea assures Eternal Wind she can handle it, she is quickly overwhelmed. The monster, Clicone, suck's Ea's brain, greatly reducing her intellect. Having lost her senses, Ea uses her Gyoppi Staff's "Wild Goldfish" skill to cast the "Berserk" status on the Clicone, causing it to savagely attack Eternal Wind. However, Eternal Wind manages to defeat the monster and brings Ea safely back to the surface. After Yurina and Daigo defeat the remaining monster, Daigo shows Ea that the phone she gave him was destroyed, but she forgives him. They then discuss the events of the battle, particularly Daigo's attempt to revive Yurina with a kiss. Abilities/Skills When Ea offers her Friend Support and is empowered by Encircled Grimzelia gear, she becomes an adept fighter, capable of fighting Grimzelia monsters. Her strength is based on her level in the game and her available weapons. Also, she seems to have exceptional luck as she is able to draw dozens of S Rare weapons from Encircled Grimzelia without having to spend any money on it. Weapons Pure Sword: The Pure Sword is Ea's trademark S Rare weapon. The sword unleashes shockwaves of energy that can damage opponents whenever Ea swings it. Ludra's Staff: Ea's go-to S Rare staff, capable of harming ghost monsters. Relationships Daigo Seko Ea has a very close relationship with Daigo, having known him since early childhood. She makes a habit of regularly visiting and having meals with him and his sister as she enjoys spending time with him. Yurina Haruka Nanao/Eternal Wind Ea has a somewhat tenuous relationship with Haruka as she does not have the same respect for her that their other peers do. However, Ea has great respect and admiration for Haruka's Eternal Wind persona, and is constantly amazed by her extraordinary feats. Gallery Ea possessed.jpg|Ea is possessed by Mad Golem Ea - Nepenthes Tentacles.jpg|Ea is grabbed by Poison Nepenthes Ea - Swallowed by Nepenthes.jpg|Ea is swallowed by Poison Nepenthes Ea - Ludra's Staff.jpg|Ea equipped with Ludra's Staff Ea - Ghost.jpg|Ea succumbs to the brain-melting ray Ea Absorber.jpg|Ea's HP is drained by Absorber Ea destroys Absorber.jpg|Ea destroys the Absorber Ea Attacked by Muscargot.jpg|Ea is attacked by the Muscargot Ea Possessed by Slug.jpg|Ea is possessed by Slugzilla Ea Frozen.jpg|Ea is frozen by Yuki-Onna Swimsuits.jpg|Ea and others in swimsuits Notes * Ea is the first character to be empowered through Friend Support Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans